Rassurer
by sayuri-geisha
Summary: <html><head></head>Kriem. Une enfant enlevée par Jake Martinez, et abandonnée par ses parents qui refusent de payer la rançon. Elle se retrouve donc seule, avec son kidnappeur. Entre doute et peur, elle ne sait plus que faire de sa vie. Jake Martinez. Meurtrier et kidnappeur d'enfant en cavale finit par être jeté en cellule. Malgré les années qui passent, il n'est pas seul : Elle est là.</html>


_Et me revoilà pour un nouvel OS sur Tiger & Bunny, inspiré par July Cece cette fois ci !  
>Le thème, très simple, était d'écrire sur Jake et Kriem, pour le reste j'avais carte blanche. Donc du coup j'espère que ça ira. Je ne me souvenais plus trop de ce qu'il se passait, n'ayant vu l'anime qu'une fois, et du coup je remercie vraiment July Cece et Suwane de m'avoir aidée à ce sujet pour que je remplisse bien mon rôle !<br>En tout cas, pour ceux qui veulent lire, il faut au moins avoir vu jusqu'à l'arc Jake et Kriem, sinon vous ne comprendriez rien xD !Bref, sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! :)_**_  
><span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rassurer<span>_**

_« - Pourquoi ai-je mis au monde une Next ? J'aurai tellement préféré ne pas avoir d'enfant ! »_

Tandis que le bruit du tonnerre retentit dans un fracas assourdissant, la jeune Kriem se réveilla en sursaut, le front perlant de sueur. L'éclair blanc qui traversa sa chambre à ce moment-là, éclaira d'une manière malsaine l'énorme ours en peluche posé sur la chaise en face du lit. Ce dernier fixait d'un regard sournois, et d'un sourire perfide, l'adolescente qui peinait à reprendre une respiration régulière. Ses pupilles de jais se figèrent sur la forme immobile, et sentit son cœur s'accélérer en croyant percevoir une flamme de haine dans ses yeux globuleux. Allait-elle la tuer ? Allait-elle se lever, et s'avancer vers elle pour l'étouffer dans son sommeil ? Elle pouvait bouger, elle le savait.

Et en effet, à ses pensées, la créature en coton bougea. D'abord simplement un bras, et enfin progressivement ses jambes.

Kriem sursauta et s'enfouit sous la couette. Réaction totalement lâche de sa part, seulement elle ne réussissait pas à contenir ses émotions. Sa peur surtout. Elle venait à peine d'entrer dans l'adolescence après tout, et de ce fait, son esprit hésitait sur la marche à suivre : devait-elle encore croire à toutes ces histoires de jouets vivants qu'on lui racontait dans son enfance, ou bien devait-elle prendre sur elle et accepter que ce qu'il ne se passait ne provenait que de ses actes ? De plus, c'était la première nuit qu'elle passait réellement hors de chez elle, hors de son cocon protecteur qu'elle avait crée dans sa chambre à elle. Ici, elle ne connaissait rien, ni personne, à part son kidnappeur bien sûr et ce foutu ours en peluche offert par celui-ci lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne recevrait jamais la rançon demandée. Et que non d'un diablotin, elle demeurait une enfant.

Une enfant enlevée par un homme pour de l'argent.

Une enfant rejetée par la société pour ses pouvoirs de Next.

Une enfant abandonnée par ses propres parents pour ce qu'elle représentait.

Elle se blottit davantage entre ses draps, et les serra si fort qu'elle parvint à enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau. Une perle d'eau s'écoula de sa chevelure, et glissa subrepticement le long de sa nuque, avant d'atteindre le bas du dos. A ce contact, et au frôlement provoqué par ses cheveux mi-longs, elle se redressa brutalement et un cri incontrôlé, légèrement strident, s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Remarquant sa bêtise, elle plaqua vivement une main sur sa bouche, et espéra ne pas avoir réveillé son ravisseur. En vain.

Peu de temps après, sa porte s'ouvrit, et un homme aux cheveux noirs débroussaillés, et portant un pantalon jogging aux motifs zébrés, apparut sur le seuil de la porte, déconfit.

Il paraissait de mauvaise humeur.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?!

- P… Pardon. Un cauchemar…

Elle rapetissa sur elle-même et détourna le regard. Avec sa forte musculature, sa voix grave, et son allure de saltimbanque, il l'intimidait. Que ferait-il d'elle à présent ?

Contre toute attente, il soupira, et se dirigea vers elle. Il attrapa au passage la cause de ses soucis, et l'installa près d'elle.

- Tiens, c'est fait pour rassurer ce truc, non ?, lui lança-t-il, lui-même peu convaincu par son efficacité. En tout cas c'est ce que font les enfants quand ils ont peur ils serrent leur bidule dans les bras.

Kriem le contempla, étonnée. Il était bien le premier à se soucier de son état de santé. Contrairement à ses parents qui la laissaient pleurer la nuit ou lorsqu'elle tremblait d'effroi à l'idée de rester seule toute sa vie.

- Bon, sinon t'as cauchemardé sur quoi ?

Ses mots l'extirpèrent de ses pensées, et de l'étrange sentiment qui naissait en elle. Elle cligna ses paupières plusieurs fois, et réfléchit à la question. Il lui fallait inventer un mensonge maintenant, ou avec un peu de chance, il lui suffirait de l'éluder.

- C… C'était rien…, répondit-elle.

Il la fixa un moment sans rien dire, et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Finalement, il reprit la parole d'un air assuré :

- Si tu t'inquiètes sur ta condition future, faut pas. T'es une Next, tu t'en sortiras toujours. Nous les Next, on est supérieurs aux humains, alors quoique ceux-là peuvent te dire, tu dois pas les écouter ! Tu vaux bien mieux qu'eux, tu as des pouvoirs, des supers pouvoirs ! Tes parents ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ratent en t'abandonnant ainsi. Tant pis pour eux j'ai envie de dire, et tant mieux pour toi ! T'es libre, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ta vie, personne ne te retiendra, moi le premier.

Plus il parlait, plus Kriem se sentit rougir. Heureusement qu'ils se trouvaient en pleine nuit. Elle voulut lui répondre, cependant les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, et son esprit confus l'empêcha de formuler des syllabes compréhensibles. Elle baissa alors le menton, honteuse de sa réaction, et se tortilla les doigts nerveusement. Puis, d'un coup, elle sentit une main lui tapoter gentiment le haut du crâne.

- Allez, rendors-toi, ok ?

- D'accord…

- Bien.

Il se releva, enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, et s'apprêta à sortir, quand une petite voix fluette s'éleva dans son dos.

- Euh monsieur… ?

Il se retourna à cette appellation, et fronça les sourcils.

- « Monsieur » ? Pas de ça avec moi ! Appelle-moi Jake.

- Euh bien… Jake alors… ?

- Oui ?

- … Merci.

- De rien.

Et cette fois-ci, il s'en alla.

De son côté, Kriem s'allongea à nouveau, et réalisa que l'ours se tenait toujours près d'elle. Seulement, désormais, son sourire lui semblait plus chaleureux. Et son regard plus doux. Elle le tira vers elle, et l'enlaça timidement.

Finalement, elle était plutôt sympathique cette peluche.

* * *

><p>A cette pensée, celle-ci referma ses bras moelleux autour du cou de la jeune fille, qui esquissa à son tour un léger sourire.<p>

Elle ferma les yeux, et avant que Morphée ne dépose sur elle son sable magique, une résolution lui traversa le cerveau et s'inscrivit comme une évidence en elle : à présent, elle suivrait ce Jake n'importe où. Jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. Qu'importe les épreuves ou les difficultés qu'ils rencontreront en tant que Next, elle fera tout pour l'aider à accomplir ses projets. Elle ne vivrait que pour lui.

Elle s'en fit la promesse.

Malgré la profondeur des escaliers, et le fait qu'il se trouvât en haut, le policier chargé de la surveillance du détenu ne put retenir un frisson d'effroi parcourir son échine lorsqu'il entendit ce dernier émettre un ricanement étrange dans sa cellule.

- H-hey ! Ca suffit là-dedans !, cria-t-il, et il accompagna son geste d'un coup de matraque sur le mur pour se donner du courage.

Le bruit cessa.

Rassuré, le garde poussa un soupir de soulagement. Néanmoins, très vite, il fut intrigué par le nouveau silence qui plombait l'air, et qui lui oppressait la poitrine. Sans en comprendre la raison, il s'imagina un mauvais pressentiment, et sa conscience lui ordonna de descendre pour vérifier l'état des choses. Il prit une inspiration et passa les marches en pierre une à une.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, qui lui parurent interminables, il arriva enfin au sous sol.

Son regard se posa ensuite immédiatement sur l'énergumène qui se tenait agenouillé sur le sol, et qui semblait dessiner d'étranges motifs sur le mur. Il était nu, et ses cheveux bruns, devenus mi-longs à force de ne plus être coupés, lui caressaient les omoplates. Bien que dénué de toute arme, il dégageait une aura inquiétante, et le sourire qu'il affichait n'aidait aucunement à comprendre son comportement.

Pourtant, il ne faisait que dessiner avec son doigt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait… ?, se murmura l'homme de justice à lui-même.

Il se rapprocha davantage, comme obnubilé par les motifs qu'il gravait. Le prisonnier étira son sourire à l'entente des pas du policier. Il fit semblant de ne pas y prêter attention, et termina sa toile en la signant de son nom : Jake.

- Et voilà… j'ai terminé, annonça-t-il.

- Hum ? T'as parlé ?!

Le flic se réveilla de sa torpeur, et sursauta en réalisant que le captif pouvait parler. Il se recula aussitôt, et plaça sa main au niveau de son arme.

Au même moment, une explosion retentit au dessus de leur tête. Alerté par le danger imminent, le gardien remonta en vitesse l'escalier, et sortit inconsciemment à l'extérieur de la prison, laissant ledit Jake seul.

* * *

><p>Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il là, dans cette grande cellule, sans personne à qui parler, et surtout, sans la possibilité de se venger ?<p>

Au début, il avait bouilli intérieurement, s'était emporté, et gueulé haut et fort qu'il fallait le libérer sinon il tuerait tout le monde.

Puis, il s'était calmé.

Meurtrier en cavale durant des années, kidnappeur d'enfants – bon d'une gamine surtout –, et coupable de divers crimes plus mineurs, il finit par admettre que celui qui commet un acte d'injustice devait s'attendre à être jugé à son tour, voire puni. Mais le pire dans l'histoire était qu'il ne se considérait pas comme un « méchant ». Bien sûr que non, en fait ! Au contraire !

Il était un Next.

Et en tant que Next, il représentait la suprématie. La race supérieure. On lui devait le respect, et principalement l'obéissance. Et le premier qui oserait le comparer à ces stupides Héros se verrait immédiatement tuer dans les pires souffrances.

Lui, un Héros ? Non, il valait plus qu'un vulgaire titre de parade, qui n'existait que pour combler la vie de ces misérables, et pathétiques, humains ! Et il détestait ces Héros de toute façon ! Comment pouvaient-ils accepter d'être ridiculisés ainsi, en sauvant constamment la vie de ces moutons ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement les abandonner dans leur merde ?!

A cause d'eux, les Next devenaient les valets, les serviteurs de la justice, et donc de ces êtres sans pouvoirs ! Quelle bassesse. Eux aussi méritaient une punition dans ce cas. Et il comptait bien ne pas s'en priver.

Normalement, d'ici peu de temps, tout s'enchaînera, et on le glorifiera. Ou on le craindra. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui posait de problème.

Un ricanement s'échappa de sa gorge.

A cet instant, le garde qui le surveillait s'emporta et lui ordonna de la boucler.

Soit.

Il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Il poursuivit son dessin, un sourire aux lèvres, et perçut les pas du gardien descendre l'escalier. Quel idiot. Tous des curieux.

Il ne se soucia pas de lui, et acheva sa « peinture », qu'il signa de son nom. Dans une parfaite synchronisation, l'explosion retentit à ce moment-là.

Bien, le temps était venu.

Lorsqu'il comprit que le policier ne se tenait plus derrière lui, il se releva, et attendit, debout qu'on vienne le libérer. L'attente ne s'avéra pas longue, et un autre homme arriva, les clés à la main. Enfin.

- Jake Martinez ?, demanda celui-ci par précaution.

L'interpellé répondit d'un simple regard, et il n'en fallut pas plus à l'envoyé pour le reconnaître. Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule, lui tendit de nouveaux vêtements, et le conduisit à l'étage, dans le dédale des prisonniers malchanceux.

Jake s'avança lentement, et profita de ses premières secondes de liberté. Néanmoins, il lui manquait quelque chose. Une sensation. Un besoin. Tout ne s'avérait pas parfait. Mais que devait-il faire pour assouvir ce manque ?

Soudain, un autre prisonnier l'apostropha :

- C'est quoi cette connerie là ?! Pourquoi il est derrière les barreaux ce fou dangereux, alors que je suis innocent, moi ?! C'est de l'injustice !

Jake se tourna vers lui.

Ha, voilà.

Il s'en souvenait à présent.

* * *

><p>Une fois à l'air libre, on amena Jake en haut d'un bâtiment, où se trouvaient un hélicoptère, et une jeune femme.<p>

Cette ancienne enfant qu'il avait enlevée à un âge où on doutait de sa propre existence, et de sa raison de vivre. Et elle se tenait là, devant lui, sa chevelure de jais coupée au carré, ainsi que ses vêtements dignes d'un cirque. Décidément, ils formaient un drôle de duos ces deux là.

Il se dirigea vers elle, et s'arrêta à son niveau. Bien qu'elle l'observât tout le long de manière satisfaite, elle afficha une mine déconfite lorsqu'elle l'aperçut au plus près.

- Franchement, on te libère, on t'amène de nouveaux habits, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de déjà les tâcher avec du sang d'humain ?, lui lança-t-elle, en posant une main sur sa hanche.

Jake sourit à cette remarque. Elle s'apprêta à continuer, seulement il la stoppa net en l'agrippant et en la tirant contre lui.

- Tu m'as vraiment suivie en fin de compte, lui chuchota-t-il.

- Je l'avais promis, après tout.

- Merci… Kriem.

Elle sourit, et il resserra son étreinte.

Tandis que Jake sentit une nouvelle sensation naître en lui, une sensation inconnue, une sensation en vain réfrénée pendant des années, Kriem se surprit à penser qu'il n'existait pas que les ours en peluche pour soulager une conscience perdue, et rassurer un cœur meurtri.


End file.
